Whispers Room 06
Whispers Room 06. Después de un largo camino que tu y tu familia hacen... deciden que es hora de encontrar algún lugar para descansar así que se dirigen a un motel. Pronto te das cuenta de que tu esposa y tu hija han desaparecido. Jugar: http://www.addictinggames.com/D78AQSAKQLQWI9/7506.swf thumb|350px Guia de Whispers: Room 6 CARRETERA - click en la señal... - click en el coche... coge un pincel - click en la señal, usa el pincel... HOTEL - clik en el timbre del mostrador... aparecera un hombre, habla con el y te dara la llave de la s llaves de las habitaciones - avanza por el pasillo y usa las llaves en la puerta de la habitacion 06... click en la cerradura... usa las llaves hasta que encuentres la correcta, luego introduce el codigo escrito en la puerta (425) HABITACION 06 - quita las sabanas de los muebles... - entra en el baño, click en el espejo... limpialo con la mano... - regresa a la habitacion... tu mujer y tu hija no estan... - coge las llaves de la ventana y usalas para salir al pasillo - entra en la segunda puerta de la izquierda ALMACEN - coge el trozo de nota #1 y un martillo del estante - regresa al pasillo y coge una tijera podadora junto a la puerta - usa el martillo en la primera puerta de la izquierda... entra SALA DE TV - coge el trozo de nota #2 de la mesa y una llave del sofa - click en el cuadro de la pared... junta los pedazos de papel y obtendras una pista (sorry, i did not do it purposely / lo siento, no lo hice a proposito) - click en la puerta a la izquierda del cuedro GARAGE - coge el trozo de papel #3 de la pared - usa la llave en el maletero del coche, abrelo y coge el gato y la llave de tuercas - click en el coche, usa el gato para levantarlo - usa la llave siguiendo la flecha de derecha a izquierda para quitar las tuercas - regresa al almacen y coge una rueda - regresa al coche, coloca la rueda y gira la llave de izquierda a derecha para apretar las tuercas - mueve el coche... - usa la tijera y corta las ramas de la puerta y entra JARDIN ............ PASILLO ............ RECEPCION - click en la caja de fusibles... necesitas 3 tres SALA DE TV - coge el fusible #1 junto a la tv GARAGE - click en la puerta del jardin... - coge el fusible #2 de la pared - regresa al pasillo... RECEPCION - coge el fusible #3 del mostrador - click en la caja de fusibles, colocalos en el orden correcto (amarillo, azul, rojo) - habla con el hombre .......... - coge la palanca junto a la lampara - examina el libro del mostrador ALMACEN - abre la caja de carton, mueve los objetos y coge una linterna HABITACION 06 - entra en el baño y coge el trozo de papel #3 GARAGE - coge un paraguas - combina la linterna con el paraguas y entra en el JARDIN - coge el trozo de papel #4 de la parte superior del arbol - coge un hacha SALA DE TV - click en la puerta a la derecha del cuadro, usa la palanca y quita las tablas de madera - entra COCINA - habla con el espiritu... dice que le has roto su jarra - coge una pala, un tubo de pegamento y el trozo de papel #5 - coge los 10 trozos de jarra... juntalos y usa el pegamento en los puntos - coge el trozo de papel #6 HABITACION 06 - entra en el baño, mueve la cortina y coge el trozo de papel #7 RECEPCION - coge el trozo de papel #8 - click en el papel completo, lee la carta JARDIN - click en las raices del arbol, usa la pala y conseguiras un diario HABITACION 06 - entra en el baño, click en la cortina... GARAGE - click en el coche - usa el hacha para cortar el arbol caido Categoría:Juegos